Stay With Me
by OTP324B21
Summary: Cophine AU one shot ficlet. Cosima always thought she was good at one night stands, until a certain blonde throws a wrench in her normality.


**So I heard a really great version of "Stay With Me" by Florence and the Machine this morning and it got my brain thinking. Yay for music being inspirational.**

* * *

Adjusting the large shirt she wore and staring at herself in the mirror, Cosima exhaled slowly. "She's just another girl." She splashed water on her face, cooling off her overheated skin. "Keep your head in the game, Niehaus." As she whispered the words, she wiped her face clean, removing the remnants of smeared makeup and the smell of the alcohol she could still feel coursing through her veins.

_"Delphine. Enchantee." _

The French accent was irresistible and Cosima took a deep breath as she reached for her toothbrush. Behind every blink she could see pale skin, golden hair, and that grin.

_"Do you want to dance?" _

Cosima closed her eyes at the memory of the warm body pressed against hers at the club...the feeling of soft lips and nipping teeth coursing down her throat as they moved closer with each pulse of the thrumming music, casting aside personal boundaries.

_"I don't normally follow strangers home."_

Cosima felt the unfamiliar quickening of her pulse at just the memory of soft hands slipping her clothes off. She closed her eyes again, savoring the memory of a thigh slipping between her own and the feeling of falling into bed a tangle of limbs and alcohol-driven bravado. Rinsing the toothpaste from her mouth, she dried her face with a towel, slipping on her glasses before taking a deep breath. "She's just another girl."

Standing in the door frame of her bathroom, Cosima could just make out blonde hair sticking out from under her blanket. She moved slowly to the bed, slipping under the covers carefully, trying not to wake her.

Her attempts were futile however as the blonde's eyes blinked open. There seemed to be a myriad of emotions that went through the hazel eyes that reminded Cosima of a ray of sunlight in a forest. "Hey."

"Hello." Delphine sat up, a slight look of embarrassment finally settling on her face. "I should go."

Part of Cosima was saying let her go. Deep down she knew that things like this never worked. She was surprised when her hand gently wrapped around a bicep. "Stay."

A surprised yet pleased sparkle entered the blonde's gaze and the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. "Ok. Bathroom?"

With a grin, Cosima pointed to the door and watched as the long frame slipped out of bed, obviously confidant in her lack of clothes. Cosima sat in bed, toying with the hem of her shirt. Delphine...the name was foreign yet so familiar to her. Delphine with the golden hair and the great smile. Delphine with the long frame and eyes that were all sunshine and nature. Delphine with the accent that could melt iron and the habit of biting her bottom lip. Why the hell was she getting so attached? Club hook ups were supposed to be pain-free, no feelings, no complications. Why was she getting emotional? "Get some fucking self-control you nerd." She mumbled as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Sooo..." Delphine leaned against the bathroom door after emerging, still naked, still confidant. "I'm sorry I don't know the protocol here. I'm not good at one night stands."

Smiling, Cosima held out a hand, her smile widening as the blonde approached and accepted the hand. "I thought I was really good at them, but..." She pulled the woman down onto the bed, her smile suddenly covered by soft lips. She felt teeth raking over her bottom lip as she was pushed onto her back, a warm body covering her own. "Yeah..." She broke off the kiss and caressed a soft cheek. "I think I just got bad at them."

Delphine nudged the shorter woman's legs apart, settling her hips between strong thighs. "Maybe we should expand it to include breakfast, then see where it goes." She slipped a hand down between their bodies, feeling slick heat.

Cosima groaned softly. "It's not time for breakfast yet."

With a grin, Delphine leaned forward to nibble an earlobe. "What ever will we do to pass the time?"


End file.
